


I promise

by MONOINK



Series: Adventure  Dream [1]
Category: Adventure time (kind of), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A small attempt at making good fanfictions, Angst, Backstory, Childhood, Gen, I am so sorry for this, Really Cute Moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28186494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK
Summary: This is basically an Adventure time AU with Drista being the main character and such. I might make this a series if I have enough motivation and ideas. I hope this fanfiction does not turn out to be completely crappy but I can't promise anything. : )
Relationships: Clay | Dream's Sister Drista (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone
Series: Adventure  Dream [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064822
Kudos: 5





	I promise

Pilot  
This is the 4th shopping district we’ve hit and we still didn’t find anything useful. Mostly empty cabinets and shopping halls. We’ve managed to get a few useful items, like cans of beans, towels and bottled water, but we’re running low on food, and Drista can definitely tell.  
“Claaayyyy I’m hungry.” Drista whined  
“I know, we just have to check one last grocery store and then we’ll eat.” I replied  
Just this last one, and then I will try my best to ration the food we have. If I break the pieces correctly, we may have enough for just one week. But I’m willing to give my ration to Drista, she’s been getting skinner and I’m worried for her.  
“You know the drill Drista, stay close to me and don’t make a sound until I tell you to. Remember to-“  
“Follow your lead, I know Clay. I’m not weak!” Drista complained  
I laughed  
“I know you’re not, kiddo.” I said as I ruffled her hair. I put on my mask, and I take out my baseball bat. These creatures are unpredictable, so I really need to be careful.  
I opened the door and went in, Drista followed after me. The store was relatively small and of course, everything is virtually gone. I sighed. Might as well check the store out anyways.  
The shelves are picked clean, except for a few things, like almost- rotten apples, canned soup and- cereal. Drista picked up the cereal. She looked up at me, for approval to keep the cereal. I nodded. I went to the butcher’s side and I checked the meat locker.  
I opened the heavy metal door after unlocking it, a gust of cold air went out as I peer into the dark and cold room. Holy-  
There is a big slab of cow meat- and its completely preserved by ice. I grinned as I ran over to the meat to check if it’s still good to eat.  
Drista followed after me. I nodded for her to speak  
“Clay, is that what I think it is?” Drista asked me  
“Yes, it is. We’re eating good tonight.” I looked at Drista and she was grinning.  
We loaded up parts of the meat on the dog sled. I decided that its better to leave most of the meat at the freezer, we will come back for it later. We already have a small camp set up near the place anyways. I was pulling the dog sled and Drista tried to help me, but I noticed her struggling so I picked her up and put her on the sled and started pulling again.  
“Clay, I’m not a child! I want to help!” Drista said  
“Drista, you’re literally a child. Listen, just let me take care of everything alright? You’ll help out more once you’re older.” I replied  
“Fine.”

Suddenly melting creatures poured from the building behind us, we were in a alley way. Then, creatures poured out from the back alley door.  
“DRISTA! STAY ON THE SLED AND STAY STILL!” i lifted the sled up and dropped it in the dumpster and slammed the hood on.  
I took out my baseball bat and started swinging at the melted monsters, but when my bat made contact with the monster, it got stuck and the monster absorbed the baseball bat. I can see more of them coming closer to us. No, I don’t want to use it again! Every time I use it, I almost feel myself fading- but I have to, Drista can’t be hurt and she can’t be left alone.  
I grabbed the crown from my backpack and put it on.  
I can feel the power surging to my arms and a storm of ice shoots out from my hands. I blast the monsters from out of the alleyway and go on to finish them off, I managed to freeze them over and break the ice. Wait- No – I can’t- What’s happening- I can’t stop-  


Ow. Ow ow. My head hurts. I slowly open my eyes and I can see the sky. My eye sight is fuzzy so I blink for a few times until everything looked clearer. I look around and I am lying on- the sled. Wait who’s pulling the sled.  
I sat up and saw Drista pulling the sled. Her arm has a cut on it and she has her hat on.  
“Drista.” I hopped off the sled and I went to her. I squat down to inspect any injuries on her face.  
“Drista- are you ok? What happened? I am so sorry I put the crown on again, its just- we were so pinned down I had to do it- What happened.” I asked  
Drista didn’t even want to look at me, she was trying to act strong but once she looked me in the eyes, she started crying.

“I didn’t hear anything at all so I went outside to see if you were ok- But you weren’t. Your hair grew bigger and you were floating! You were speaking incantations or something and stated shooting everything with ice, everything was so cold and I tried to talk you out of it but-“She looked at her arm. My eyes widened. I – I did that? I hurt her?! I thought I would not be able to do it! I thought I had control!  
“S-so I took a rock and knocked the crown off of your head.” She said  
“So that’s why my head hurts. How deep is the cut?”  
“Not so deep, but its long.” She said  
“All right, well- let me patch you up” 

I went over to the dogsled and took the medical kit out of the duffle bag.  
Drista sat on the sled and and I took out a roll of bandage, rubbing alcohol and a cotton swab.  
I pressed the cotton swab with the alcohol on Drista’s cut.  
“Oww!!” She winced  
“Don’t worry, its just a sting, you’ll survive.” I reassured her

I bandaged up her cut and I kissed it.  
“Ewwwww- Clay!” Drista whined  
“It will make the cut heal faster.” I smiled, “Now, where is the crown.”

Drista’s face fell.  
“ I chucked it in a garbage disposal.”  
“Drista, don’t lie to me, where is it?” I said  
“I’m not giving it back! I want to destroy that thing! You’re going to become a mean person again once you put it back on! We don’t need it!” Drista shouted  
I can see the crown peaking out of her backpack and she saw me noticing it. She grabbed her backpack and walked back.  
“NO! YOU CAN’T HAVE IT BACK! WE DON’T NEED IT!” Drista shouted  
“I know we don’t , but its just for insurance ok? We won’t use it all of the time!” I tried to reassure her  
“NO! What if you become someone unrecognizable again! I don’t want to lose you, I don’t want you to get hurt I don’t-“ She dropped the crown and started sobbing  
“ I don’t want you to leave!” She sobbed out

I hate seeing her cry. And seeing her afraid of me makes me ashamed of myself. But we need that crown. There are things out there that are bigger than us, that can get us killed or worse.  
I’ll try not to use it a lot , but we need the crown.  
“Hey- hey don’t cry.” I promise, I really promise that I won’t use it again, I swear. But Drista, we just-. We just need it, there are things out there, that can get us killed if we’re not careful enough. Hey-“ I said as I cupped her cheeks. “I will never let anything hurt me, I will never hurt you ever again, ok! And you are not going to lose me. I promise.” I comforted her as I wiped away her tears with my thumb.  
Drista sniffled.  
“P-promise?”  
I hugged her tightly. “I promise.”  
She took the crown and carefully gave it to me. “But I want the biggest slice out of the cow meat!” She grinned  
That’s my girl  
“You can take as much as you want.” I grinned  
She hopped on the dogsled as I pulled it closer to our camp.  
Drista, I promise that I’ll never leave you.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone floated around, it was nighttime, and it was time for him to sing his latest song. He tuned his guitar as he floated around. The crowd was gathering around the stage. The person tuned his guitar and started singing.  
“Drista, is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?”

AN: I hope this is enough contribution to the dream smp fandom. I tried, and I think I am pretty proud of this fanfiction. I hope to write some more.  
\- Ink


End file.
